


down on my knees

by crimsoncheers



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Face-Fucking, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:55:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25513891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimsoncheers/pseuds/crimsoncheers
Summary: For Kuro and Nazuna, it's common routine for them to sneak into the practice room after hours to have some "fun".
Relationships: Kiryuu Kurou/Nito Nazuna
Comments: 9
Kudos: 42





	down on my knees

**Author's Note:**

> hi hello welcome this ship needs more nsfw content so im here to deliver :))

"Nito--"

"Shh." Nazuna quickly hushes him, "Relax, Kuro-chin."

Kuro feels his throat dry up, feeling hot all over and his forehead and palms sweating from the heat. His body leans back at a secluded corner of the practice room, and Kuro swears, literally, at the teasing touch of Nazuna's small hands teasing the quite large tent slowly poking out of his pants. 

Moments like these are a normal occurence for them already, almost routine at this point. There's a certain pattern that happens every single time they fall back to it, but it will always manage to leave Kuro dazed at the beginning.

Nazuna meets him after every practice session with their respective units, they talk for a bit and sometimes they leave ghostly touches to one another, a signal for their desire for something... _more_. But Nazuna is always the first one to quickly relent to his urges. When no one is looking, while his kids, Keito, and Souma are distracted walking away to the direction of the elevator, he grabs Kuro's hand and drags him back to the practice room.

Nazuna corners him, suddenly feeling oh so bold, and grabs Kuro's collar to bring his face-- _his lips_ \--down to kiss him. It's wet and sloppy and hot and oh my god, he can feel the taste of his strawberry flavored lip balm.

Their lips part after a long while and Kuro can spot the small trail of saliva form in the space between where their lips just were. He looks at Nazuna, head down and body pressed against his, stay still in position as his hand slowly trails to touch the hem of his sweatpants.

And here they are right now, once again. Kuro is left breathless and Nazuna continues to tease him. He shudders when Nazuna presses his hand with a bit more force on his crotch.

"You're already so _hard_ , Kuro-chin." Nazuna states as a matter-of-factly.

"Hmm..." Kuro hums. His gaze is fixated on Nazuna, who now looks up at him with his red, beady eyes.

"Kuro-chin, I want you _sooo_ badly. I want to taste you again." Nazuna begs, " _Please?_ "

Unable to deny him of anything with that alluring gaze, how too turned on he is now to turn back, how much he wants to see Nazuna use his tiny, little mouth to suck him off for the umpteenth time this week, Kuro complies.

Nazuna's eyes lighten up, an elated look on his face at the approval. Almost immediately, he pull down Kuro's pants and boxers. His cock springs out freely, hard and erect and it's so so big. It's always fun to watch Nazuna's cheeks turn bright red at the sight. 

"Uuu...K-Kuryo-chwin..." Nazuna fumbles, clearly overly excited once again. With one hand, he gently takes the erect shaft on his hand and starts gently stroking it. 

Kuro's breath hitches at the touch. His breaths become slightly ragged, but he remains standing tall, leaning against the wall for support.

His gaze remains on Nazuna, watching him come to his knees in front of him, hand still stroking him but going faster now and watching Kuro's cock with hungry eyes. He licks his lips hungrily, needy and lustful, before sticking out his tongue to lick the wet tip.

Kuro lets out a soft moan at the contact, and Nazuna beams at him, satisfied by the reaction, before licking it once more and eliciting another moan from the red-haired.

Nazuna's tongue trails down slowly, in a straight line, down the length of Kuro's shaft. He goes up and down, up and down again, and to the tip where he plants a chaste kiss and another few licks to get him excited. He can clearly see the flustered face of one Kuro Kiryu, flushed and aroused at the same time just watching his lover lick him off. He hasn't gone to the sucking yet, _how cute_.

The blonde-haired opens his mouth and begins to slowly suck, starting from the tip. Kuro doesn't take his eyes off for one second, seeing Nazuna's tiny mouth try to take all of him. He looks so good like this, down to his knees and aroused and adorable and wanting nothing more but to pleasure the person he loves. 

Nazuna goes deeper, taking in most of Kuro inside of him, until he can no longer. Then he starts to move, slowly at first and taking in the delicious taste of the length of his lover before changing pace and now moving faster. Kuro's moans become louder, and he can feel his hands reach for the back of his head. Before realizing it, Kuro starts to push and pull his own length down and out and again, moving faster and deeper.

"G-Good boy... _Nazuna_..." Kuro huffs out, panting heavily in between moans and grunts as he practically thrusts inside Nazuna's mouth. He can hear his choked up moans, but he takes him all, so used to having Kuro's dick inside him.

" _I-I'm...!_ " Kuro yelps, doing a few more quick and deep thrusts and finally stops as he comes inside Nazuna's mouth. Nazuna clings tightly on Kuro's hips, swallowing up the familiar taste of his cum inside him. The two stay still for a few moments, letting the euphoria wash over them. 

Finally satisfied, Nazuna's lips part from Kuro's cock, a satisfying pop heard as he pulls away. Kuro immediately sinks to the floor once apart. He looks up and sees Nazuna licking his own lips and wiping his cheeks with the towel he used during practice. It's in that moment Kuro realizes he's still in the practice room, and frantically stands up to put on back his boxers and pants.

"You're in a hurry, Kuro-chin~" Nazuna teases him and Kuro scoffs, rolling his eyes just as he finishes zipping up his pants.

"Boss will kill us when he finds out." Kuro warns him, remembering Keito and his iron fist in making sure everything remains clean and rule-breaking free. If he found out about...this, _well_ , he knows he's never going to hear the end of it.

"Ohh, gotcha." Nazuna grins and he grabs his hand once more. They head for the door and leave the practice room as quietly as they could. 

The couple take the elevator, which gratefully lands right at their floor as they press the button for it to go down. They enter and press another button for their destination, the ES Cafeteria. Jazz music plays softly as the elevator slowly moves down to their chosen floor.

"Hey, Kuro-chin." Nazuna calls out next to him in a whisper and Kuro leans close to him, wondering what he wanted to say, "Back there, I...like it when you called me by my first name. We're lovers now, so...you can call me that from now on."

Kuro smiles and whispers back, "Sure, _Nazuna_."

Nazuna beams brightly upon hearing Kuro say his first name, a cute blush flushing his cheeks. He leans closely again and, "Also...um, I haven't came yet so...let's do it all the way after dinner!"

Kuro immediately chokes at that, coughing rather loudly and trying his best to hide the blush on his cheeks. It's not like it's their first time doing these things, but it still and will forever catch him offguard. His eyes remain on Nazuna, who looks like he's trying to hold back his laughter due to his overreaction. But the sight of a happy Nito Nazuna immediately relaxes his composure. Kuro's grip on Nazuna's hand tightens, firmly nodding to his request.

"Of course, Nazuna. Anything for you."


End file.
